In many situations it is necessary or desirable to moor watercraft to permanently set docks or to floating docks. Regardless of the type of mooring dock used, the water may be rough or the wind may be excessive to the point where it tends to move the watercraft vertically and horizontally. In such situations, the watercraft could be damaged in the event the wrong kind of mooring device is used. The purpose of the instant invention is to provide a marine standoff bar which will permit movement of the watercraft, but which will prevent the watercraft from making contact with the mooring dock. This prevents damage to the watercraft.
Currently there are other types of docking/mooring devices which range from fiberglass poles permanently affixed to docks or piers, to stainless steel expandable posts that are spring retained to hold watercraft off and away from docks and piers and to which the watercraft may be tied. The novelty and uniqueness of the present invention is its adaptability to be used either as a permanent docking device or as a portable docking device which may be stored aboard the watercraft and which, therefore, may be used wherever the watercraft is located. Also, the mooring device can be locked onto a docking ring or cleat very easily and may be removed very easily. The release mechanism is remotely controlled, which increases the distance at which the mooring device can be used.
As was previously mentioned, there are other types of mooring devices taught in the literature, one such example being U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,827 to Booker. The Booker invention provides a boat mooring device which works on a push and pull principal through the use of mooring arms with high flexibility as to directional stress, which exits at the anchor point on the dock as well as at the attachment to the docking fittings located on the boat. The mooring arm in Booker includes an outwardly extending arm comprised of telescopic sections for extendibility and which also includes an elbow joint in the form of a coil spring which connects the telescopic arm to a docking fitting on the dock for allowing flexing movement. In Booker, the telescopic arm sections also act as shock absorber means.
Johnson, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,279, teaches a boat connecting device which functions as a fender capable of absorbing kinetic energy which thus protects the boat from incurring damage which may be caused by the boat colliding with the mooring dock. The Johnson device is a thrust rod having two ends, and including means for connecting one end of the thrust rod to the boat and the other end to the dock. The docking end of the thrust rod is linked to one end of each of two elastic shock absorber elements which function to absorb the kinetic energy.
Another type of mooring device is disclosed by Hernsjo, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,515. Looking at FIG. 1, Hernsjo, et al, illustrates a structure which to a slight degree resembles that of the instant invention. However, a review of the disclosure shows that Melander, et al. describes a snap-hook holder and a handle attached to the snap-hook holder for use with boat mooring devices. Hernsjo, et al. provides the handle to the snap-hook holder to afford a greater reach for the person securing the snap-hook to a boat securing device. Upon securing the snap-hook holder, the handle is removed.
The prior art, as understood, does not operate in the manner that the instant invention functions. The prior art discloses structures which are complex, cumbersome and expensive to manufacture.